


Sunvaar Fox

by Roodles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Agh I wish I knew how to shade, Assassin!Tony, Fanart, Sivaas is amazing, Sunvaar Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roodles/pseuds/Roodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Sivaas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunvaar Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AramaniPantera (IceTalon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceTalon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sivaas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498288) by [AramaniPantera (IceTalon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceTalon/pseuds/AramaniPantera). 



> This is very much fanart for the lovely [AramaniPantera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IceTalon/pseuds/AramaniPantera) and their work [Sivaas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/498288/chapters/873570). 
> 
> Redundant notes are redundant~  
> Drawn on T3 (my very regular tablet) using the Sketchbook Pro app.

[](http://s1241.photobucket.com/albums/gg520/cogitetvitae/?action=view&current=SivaasbySlatewalker.png)


End file.
